The Legend of the Lady
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'The Legend of the Lady' The dream starts off with me being near a mean kid (his name is Cardin, from a book called The Cruel Prince). Cardin decides he wants to tie up this young kid to the ground and make them his hostage, I however refuse to let this happen. While they are not looking, I steal the kid away. Later, I'm near a circular pillar that has doors on all sides, each door leading to a decently sized room. In all if not most of the rooms, there are lots of tiny, food people (from hotdogs to every other type of food-item). For some reason, I decide that I'll kill/eat them all (not very nice). I manage to kill most of them, except for one female hotdog, who I decide I'll carry around. One of the rooms, I discover, has a large and pretty aggressive pit bull. A man soon shows up, and he helps me to shove buckets of toys in front of the room with the pit bull, so that it doesn't escape. As we do so, the door is suddenly flung open, and I am forced (for some reason), to go into the room with the pit bull. Instead of biting me, all the pit bull does is lick my hand affectionately. As I stand in the room, I notice a smaller than normal, movie theater screen. On the screen you can see large great white sharks, and several large sea lions. I notice that I am dreaming, and so, I decide that I shall crawl through the movie theater screen, into the ocean filled with sharks. I quickly swim up to a balcony that lies over me, and grab on to metal rungs (like that of a pool) that surround the balcony, and pull my self up. My sister and my mom are there, a long with my niece and nephew. As I stand there, I notice a large tank (very large, at least 250 feet long +), which is fashioned into the shape of a whale, complete with eyes and flippers. Within the tank, lies many other creatures. Also in this aquarium/zoo, is a pen that is supposedly filled with several types of monkey and gorilla. I walk down stairs to a lower level, and walk up to a tank filled with Great White Sharks (it has a large Megalodon jaw next to it). Later, I once again return to the top level, where I see a woman feeding a robot. The robot, is an animatronic teddy bear with an alligator's head. She tells me that she created it, and after my asking, tells me that it doesn't have nearly as good AI as the robots in New York (which is supposed to have the greatest AI robots in the world). I interact with a room that turns off all the lights of the area we're in. As the place starts to shut off all the lights due to closing, me my sister, mom and my niece and nephew are all forced to leave (not wanting to get attacked by some murderer or robber). My brother in-law also appears as we are leaving. I have trouble ushering my niece and nephew out of the aquarium-zoo, and once I get back and sit him on my lap before we get a car to drive away in, he begins to cry hysterically. He runs off to the gift shop, where I'm forced to pull him out of. The dream changes, and my sister and mom (minus my niece, nephew and brother in-law) are at a house by the sea (quite an old one). One of them tells me that there is some extremely rare bird that I should go and look for, in order to get a picture. I go walk out onto the beach (large corals obscure my vision of the sea), and see several species of bird (including a Great Egret and Yellow-Crowned Night Heron). As I look around a piece of coral, I see a giant, green humanoid with long black hair. It runs after me all the way back to the house (by this point I've gained a sword and have chopped its arms off). Once I am inside, I am told that the rare bird I seek is named after this "Lady" (whom I have simply named "The Lady"). When I act unknowing of the name of the lady that the bird is named after, they get annoyed at my ignorance. I'm in a room when I see a journal that had been left over from the house's previous owner. I leaf through it, and I cannot decipher the strange language I am seeing. I soon leave the old ocean-side house, and walk through a small, historic looking village (which is more inhabited than other areas of this place). The dream ends soon after. Dreamer: MemoryAngel Date: April 27th, 2018 Category:Dreams Category:Long Dreams Category:Strange Dreams Category:Mysterious Dreams Category:MemoryAngel's Dreams